Gnostic Gospels
The Gnostic Gospels are a collection of about fifty-two texts based upon the ancient wisdom teachings of several prophets and spiritual leaders including Jesus, written from the 2nd to the 4th century AD. These gospels are not part of the standard Biblical canon of any major Christian denomination, and as such are part of what is called the New Testament apocrypha. Recent novels and films that refer to the gospels have recently increased public interest. History The word gnostic comes from the Greek word gnosis, meaning "knowledge", which is often used in Greek philosophy in a manner more consistent with the English "enlightenment". Some scholars continue to maintain traditional dating for the emergence of Gnostic philosophy and religious movements.See It is now generally believed that the evidence suggests that Gnosticism was a Jewish movement which subsequently reacted to Christianity or that Gnosticism emerged directly in reaction to Christianity.See The name "Christian gnostics" came to represent a segment of the Early Christian community that believed that salvation lay not in merely worshipping Christ, but in psychic or pneumatic souls learning to free themselves from the material world via the revelation. According to this tradition, the answers to spiritual questions are to be found within, not without. Furthermore, the gnostic path does not require the intermediation of a church for salvation. Some scholars, such as Edward Conze and Elaine Pagels, have suggested that gnosticism blends teachings like those attributed to Jesus Christ with teachings found in Eastern traditions. Dating : See also Gnosticism The documents which comprise the collection of gnostic gospels were not discovered at a single time, but rather as a series of finds. The Nag Hammadi Library was discovered accidentally by two farmers in December 1945 and was named for the area in Egypt where it had been hidden for centuries. Other documents included in what are now known as the gnostic gospels were found at different times and locations, such as the Gospel of Mary, which was recovered in 1896 as part of the Akhmim Codex and published in 1955. Some documents were duplicated in different finds, and others, such as with the Gospel of Mary Magdalene, only one copy is currently known to exist. Although the manuscripts discovered at Nag Hammadi are generally dated to the 4th century, there is some debate regarding the original composition of the texts. A wide range and the majority of scholars date authorship of the Gnostic gospel of Nag Hammadi to the 2nd and 3rd century. Scholars with a focus on Christianity tend to date the gospels mentioned by Irenaeus to the 2nd century, and the gospels mentioned solely by Jerome to the 4th century . The traditional dating of the gospels derives primarily from this division. Other scholars with a deeper focus on pagan and Jewish literature of the period tend to date primarily based on the type of the work : # The Gospel of Thomas is held by most to be the earliest of the "gnostic" gospels composed. Scholars generally date the text to the early-mid 2nd century. The Gospel of Thomas, it is often claimed, has some gnostic elements but lacks the full gnostic cosmology. However, even the description of these elements as "gnostic" is based mainly upon the presupposition that the text as a whole is a "gnostic" gospel, and this idea itself is based upon little other than the fact that it was found along with gnostic texts at Nag Hammadi.Davies, Stevan L., The Gospel of Thomas and Christian Wisdom, 1983, p.21-22. Some scholars including Nicholas Perrin argue that Thomas is dependent on the Diatessaron, which was composed shortly after 172 by Tatian in Syria.Nicholas Perrin, "Thomas: The Fifth Gospel?," Journal of The Evangelical Theological Society 49 (March 2006): 66-/80 A minority view contends for an early date of perhaps 50, citing a relationship to the hypothetical Q document among other reasons. # The Gospel of the Lord, a gnostic but otherwise non-canonical heretical text, can be dated approximately during the time of Marcion in the early 2nd century. The traditional view holds Marcion did not compose the gospel directly but, "expunged the Gospel of Luke all the things that oppose his view... but retained those things that accord with his opinion" Tertullian, Adversus Marcionem 4.6.2 The traditional view and dating has continued to be affirmed by the mainstream of biblical scholars, however, G. R. S. Mead '' His Gospel was presumably the collection of sayings in use among the Pauline churches of his day. Of course the patristic writers say that Marcion mutilated Luke's version. | last = Knox | first = John | title = Marcion and the New Testament | publisher = Ams Pr Inc | year = 1942 | url = | doi = | id = | isbn = 0404161839 , 0404161839 }} have argued that Marcion's gospel predates the canonical Luke and was in use in Pauline churches. # The Gospel of TruthBut the followers of Valentinus, putting away all fear, bring forward their own compositions and boast that they have more Gospels than really exist. Indeed their audacity has gone so far that they entitle their recent composition the Gospel of Truth Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses (3.11.9)http://wesley.nnu.edu/biblical_studies/noncanon/fathers/ante-nic/irenaeus/03-ag-he.htm and the teachings of the Pistis Sophia can be approximately dated to the early 2nd century as they were part of the original Valentinian school, though the gospel itself is 3rd century. # Documents with a Sethian influence (like the Gospel of Judas, or outright Sethian like Coptic Gospel of the Egyptians can be dated substantially later than 40 and substantially earlier than 250; most scholars giving them a 2nd century date.Gnosticism and Platonism: The Platonizing Sethian texts from Nag Hammadi in their Relation to Later Platonic Literature, John D Turner, ISBN 0-7914-1338-1. * "Sethian Gnosticism: A Literary History," in Nag Hammadi, Gnosticism and Early Christianity, p55-86 ISBN 0913573167 * The National Geographic Society dates the gospel of Judas originally to mid 2nd century http://www.nationalgeographic.com/lostgospel/timeline.html and the copy we possess 220-340 http://www.nationalgeographic.com/lostgospel/auth_dating.html More conservative scholars using the traditional dating method would argue in these cases for the early 3rd century. # Some gnostic gospels (for example Trimorphic Protennoia) make use of fully developed Neoplatonism and thus need to be dated after Plotinus in the 3rd century.Plotinus, a native of Lycopolis in Egypt, who lived from 205 to 270 was the first systematic philosopher of Neo-Platonism, Selected gospels Though there are many documents that could be included among the gnostic gospels, the term most commonly refers to the following: * Gospel of Mary (recovered in 1896) * Gospel of Thomas (versions found in Oxyrhynchus, Egypt in 1898, and again in the Nag Hammadi Library) * Gospel of Truth (Nag Hammadi Library) * Gospel of Philip (Nag Hammadi Library) * Gospel of Judas (recovered via the antiquities black market in 1983, and then reconstructed in 2006) References in popular culture The gnostic gospels received widespread attention after they were referred to in the 2003 best-selling novel The Da Vinci Code, which uses them as part of its backstory.Richard Abanes, The Truth Behind the Da Vinci Code, 2004. ISBN 0-7369-1439-0 The novel's use of artistic license in describing the gospels stirred up considerable debate over the accuracy of its depiction. As a result of public interest triggered by the novel and film, numerous books and video documentaries about the gospels themselves were produced which resulted in the gnostic gospels becoming well known in popular culture. The 1999 film Stigmata uses the discovery of an as-yet unknown gnostic gospel as the basis for the story. The end of the film also makes references to the Catholic Church's denunciations of such texts as being heretical. The 2008 novel, Change of Heart, by Jodi Picoult, also makes several in-depth references to the gnostic gospels - and to the Gospel of Thomas in particular. See also * The Missing Gospels: Unearthing the Truth Behind Alternative Christianities * Historical Jesus * Docetism * Jesus Seminar Notes * Category:Gnosticism eo:Gnostikaj evangelioj it:Vangeli gnostici mk:Гностички евангелија nl:Gnostische Evangeliën